Voluntades Heredadas
by Jujomeme
Summary: 'Si no brillo yo, brillara mi ausencia' Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de caer inconsciente. Ahora que despierta y una envejecida persona le ofrece todo para que brille con luz propia… ¿Lograra él, iluminar la vida de las personas que lo rodean?


**Voluntades Heredadas**

Y allí, siendo arrastrado por aquel desprendimiento de rocas, solo unas palabras pasaron por su cabeza. Palabras que lograrían tranquilizarlo estando a merced de la muerte y ayudando a disipar su miedo.

"Si no brillo yo, al menos brillara mi ausencia" y con ese pensamiento, cerró sus ojos y se entrego a su aciago destino.

 **[Año 2002 d. R** _(Después del Rikudo Sennin)_ **]**

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, las brisas de la primavera lograban dar una sensación fresca en el ambiente.

Las calles eran constantemente transitadas por personas, entre mercaderes, simples ciudadanos y algún que otro shinobi. Todos aparentaban felicidad, siempre y cuando no apareciera cierto inquilino por los alrededores.

Hablando de aquel inquilino, una gran escandalo se desarrollaba por las calles. Un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, corría desenfrenado por las calles de Konoha. Detrás de si, una pareja de Chunnin lo perseguía incansablemente.

Las miradas de descontento de todos los habitantes de la aldea no se hacían esperar, el odio que sentían hacia este niño era algo que se notaba en el ambiente y su principal arma ante la presencian del chico era marginarlo.

En contraposición a la mirada de los aldeanos, ese chico rubio de nombre Naruto; Corría con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se le veía airoso en todo lo que hacía.

—¡Ven aquí maldito crio! —gritó uno de los Chunnin que iba tras de él.

La razón por la que corría era porque había roto su marca personal. Esta vez había logrado pintar dos de las caras del monte Hokage, y su objetivo a corto plazo era pintar las cuatro de una sola vez.

Con gran agilidad, él chico saltaba entre los tejados y lograba adelantar a aquellos Chunnin y al final, valiéndose de una tela camuflada, logro burlarlos al esconderse con aquella tela detrás de una valla de madera.

Cuando los Chunnin estaban bastante alejados, él descubrió su disfraz y miro orgullosamente su obra una ultima vez antes de ir a su casa.

 **Grrr~~~~~**

Solo que su estomago tenia otros planes para él. Así que, sacando de su bolsillo una serie de cupones que le permitía recibir varios tazones de ramen de manera gratuita, con una gran felicidad emergente, se dirigió hacia su destino, rumbo hacia Ichiraku Ramen.

Era un local pequeño, pero de cierta manera acogedor. De un acceso fácil, era el lugar preferido de Naruto para comer un plato de delicioso ramen. Además, en este lugar, él encontraba un par de personas que lo apreciaban de cierta forma y no tenían aquella mirada particular de las personas que lo marginaban.

—Eh, hola Naruto… ¿Cómo te ha estada yendo hoy?

Esas palabras, acompañadas por la sonrisa siempre jovial del señor Teuchi, hacían sentir a Naruto bastante seguro en su local.

—Me ha ido muy bien señor Teuchi —contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La misma sonrisa que ha conmovido a Teuchi desde el primer día que Naruto entró a su local.

—Eso esta muy bien, entonces… ¿Un tazón de ramen?

—Que sean dos, pero esta vez son para llevar —habló Naruto mientras colocaba en el mostrador dos de los cupones que le habían dado antes.

Para Teuchi, esa era una petición bastante inusual. Muy pocas veces pedía ramen para llevar, pero de igual manera, sirvió esas dos porciones con todo el cariño que tenía hacia su trabajo y no demoro para entregarlos.

—Muchas gracias señor Teuchi —con el paquete en la mano, Naruto se dispuso a salir del negocio.

—¿Esperas visitas? —le preguntó Teuchi antes de que se alejara mucho más.

—Así es —contestó Naruto, y empezó a alejarse cada vez más rápido.

El apartamento de Naruto era bastante convencional, solo contaba con lo básico. Una habitación que era bastante espaciosa y que usaba como sala de vez en cuando, una cocina sencilla que también servía de comedor, con una mesa y dos sillas y por último un baño, que también era bastante decente.

Para él, este lugar siempre fue bastante acogedor y solo aquellas paredes sabían las veces que el sufría por su situación actual, pero esas paredes también eran testigos de momentos felices, los cuales abarcaban mucho más espacio en la mente del pequeño Naruto.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue poner los dos platos de Ramen a un lado y darse prisa para organizar un poco todo el apartamento. La limpieza constaba de recoger toda la basura suelta y meterla en diversas bolsas que escondería en algún rincón para luego sacarlas a la calle.

Cuando todo eso estuvo hecho, tomo los dos platos de Ramen y los puso en la mesa del comedor, cada uno en frente de una silla y sentándose, solo se puso a esperar.

Pasados unos 10 minutos, Naruto sintió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y se emocionó bastante por ello.

—Naruto, ¿Estas aquí? —una voz anciana resonó por el apartamento.

—En la cocina —contestó Naruto.

Los pasos se escuchaban y al final se revelo a un sujeto de apariencia envejecida que llevaba el traje oficial de los Kages. Este anciano era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage de Konoha.

Lo que primero vio, fue los dos platos de ramen colocados sobre la mesa y luego la sonrisa de Naruto, quien estaba sentado en frente de uno de estos.

—Gracias Naruto, que gran detalle de tu parte —exclamó Hiruzen, mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba su característico sombrero en medio de la mesa —Buen provecho —. y tomando los palillos, Hiruzen comenzó a comer.

Naruto no hizo esperar y también empezó a comer su plato de ramen.

Estos eran los momentos que mas perduraban en la memoria de Naruto, ya que gracias a las visitas del tercer hokage, él se sentía parte de una familia y eran ese tipo de sentimientos los que hacían que ese plato de ramen que siempre comía, tuviera tan gran sabor.

—¡Viejo! ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en el trabajo? —preguntó Naruto en medio de la comida.

—Me ha ido muy bien, solo que este cuerpo ya esta cansado de tanto trabajo.

—Cuando quieras te reemplazo, viejo —exclamó Naruto con su actitud extravagante y animada.

—Nunca dejes de intentarlo —respondió entre risas mientras daba fin al plato de Ramen—. Muchas gracias por la comida, hijo. En verdad que estaba muy buena.

Naruto no demoró en levantarse de su asiento y recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero.

—Siéntate por favor, hay una cosa que quiero que hablemos —la expresión de Hiruzen cambió a una un tanto mas seria—. Dime… ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

—Bastante bien —contestó Naruto mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente y mostraba una sonrisa optimista.

A los ojos de Naruto, Hiruzen tenía una expresión seria e indiferente en ese momento, pero la verdad tras esa mirada era una gran preocupación por la vida del chico.

—Se sincero por favor… ¿Por qué pintaste la roca de los Hokages?

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció inmediatamente ante la pregunta.

—Quería romper mi récord —contestó Naruto de una manera apática.

—Naruto… No estas siendo sincero.

—Si lo estoy —recalcó con aquella misma actitud apática.

—No, no lo estas.

—Si…

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más, Hiruzen lo acogió en sus brazos. Y empezó a sobar su cabeza para tratar de calmarlo.

—Se que hiciste todo ello para que yo viniera aquí. No tienes porque mentir, no tienes por qué estar triste.

El chico empezó a gimotear mientras lagrimas caían al piso y apretaba sus puños.

—Pero es que… Ellos me desprecian —su tono asemejaba a los llantos de un animal herido, lleno de ira y tristeza y miedo al verse en aquel estado—. Parece como si no me quisieran aquí, ¿Es tan malo no tener padres?

—Nadie te ha dicho nada Naruto —contestó Hiruzen.

—No me lo dicen… Pero me lo hacen sentir; sus miradas, sus murmullos, su actitud hacia mí. Pero algo tengo clara, cuando me vaya de la aldea. Si no brillo yo… Brillara mi ausencia,

Hiruzen trataba de calmarlo con gran énfasis, pero dentro de sí, él se sentía insignificante ante lo que le pasaba a este chico. El secreto acerca de sus padres lo carcomía desde dentro y sus sentimientos de culpa eran reflejados en algunas lágrimas que bajaban por sus envejecidas mejillas a la par que Naruto.

Desde el fondo de su ser, deseaba poder decirle la verdad al chico, pero los deseos de su padre estaban bien fundamentados. Si sus antiguos enemigos se enteran del chico, del hijo del cuarto hokage…

Limpiándose sus lágrimas, Hiruzen tomo a Naruto de los hombros y agachándose para mirar fijamente al chico, limpio las lagrimas de este con una de sus manos.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo Hiruzen forzando una sonrisa optimista—. Pero hay una cosa que me molesta un poco y eso es el hecho de que no fuiste a la academia hoy.

—Bueno, yo… —limpiándose los ojos con sus puños y aun gimoteando, Naruto trataba de excusarse por ello, pero Hiruzen no lo dejó continuar.

—Es por eso que te voy a castigar… Así que, mañana me esperaras al este de la torre de los Hokages, estaré allí la mayor parte del día y tu irás a ayudarme.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Naruto, sorbiendo los mocos que asomaban por su nariz.

Hiruzen saco un pañuelo de su atuendo y lo acerco a la Nariz de Naruto para que pudiera sonarse la nariz.

—Soy el Hokage, y si te doy una orden, es para cumplirla. ¿Acaso no eres un Shinobi?

—Claro que lo soy ¡ya verás que sí! —con una sonrisa poderosa, la imagen de aquel niño triste rápidamente desapareció. Esa habilidad de los niños para cambiar de animo era muy envidiable a los ojos de Hiruzen.

Tomando su particular sombrero, Hiruzen salió de aquel apartamento y Naruto quedo mas que feliz con las promesas de Hiruzen. No podía esperar que llegara el día de mañana.

Hiruzen quedo satisfecho con ver la felicidad de Naruto y se preparaba para entrar en su oficina y retomar sus labores, pero para su pesar, los miembros del consejo estaban allí esperándolo.

—Hiruzen, por fin llegas ¿Qué te retraso tanto? —preguntó Homura Mitokado, compañero de Hiruzen en el pasado y ahora parte del consejo, su apariencia envejecida daba justificación a su cargo.

En otras dos sillas, mirando fijamente a Hiruzen, estaban Koharu Utatane y Danzo Shimura. Juntos se debatían las cuestiones importantes de la aldea y se llevaban a cabo siempre velando en la seguridad y satisfacción de los ciudadanos.

Entre debate y debate, el tiempo paso rápidamente, cuando ya era tarde en la noche, la reunión por fin finalizo.

—Bueno con eso concluimos la reunión de hoy, mañana nos encontraremos en el lugar de las nuevas parcelas. Aun no confió en la estabilidad del terreno, pero utilizando a shinobis habilidosos en el Doton, de seguro que lograremos adecuarlo para futuros proyectos —exclamó Danzo Shimura mientras se disponía a salir.

—Ha habido unos deslizamientos, pero la escasez de lluvias ha mantenido la tierra firme. Nos será fácil organizarlo todo, que pasen una muy buena noche todos ustedes —exclamó Koharu mientras dejaba la habitación.

El ultimo en salir fue Hiruzen, quien sintió el frio de la noche y vio las nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno.

—Probablemente llueva mañana —con esas palabras, él siguió el camino hacia su residencia.

 **[Al Dia Siguiente]**

Confirmando las sospechas de Hiruzen, la mañana estuvo fría y lluviosa. Era una lluvia bastante fuerte y constante, lo suficiente como para mantener a los ciudadanos en sus casas.

Las calles estaban desoladas en su mayor parte, pero rápidos pasos salpicaban en medio del lodazal que se hacía en las calles. Era la figura de un pequeño que vestido con un par de botas y un abrigo impermeable de color amarillo para protegerse del clima.

Esta figura era Naruto, quien estaba decidido a asistir en su importante misión con el Hokage ya que, para él, una simple lluvia no era suficiente para detener su voluntad. El viento daba en su cara, pero no borraba la emoción palpitante en su corazón y sin detenerse un solo momento, llego al supuesto punto de encuentro.

No demoro en darse cuenta de que era el único allí y, aun así, sin perder la fe, espero pacientemente por la llegada del Hokage. La lluvia empezó a intensificarse y la emoción de Naruto empezó a decaer junto con su esperanza; la señal que finalmente lo obligo a irse de allí fue los grandes torrentes de agua y barro que bajaban por toda la ladera.

Decepcionado y con los ojos un tanto aguados por su desilusión, miró desde allí la mansión Hokage. Pero esa distracción le fue suficiente para no darse cuenta de la avalancha de rocas que venia a sus espaldas y para cuando el sonido de los peñascos llego a oídos del chico, ya estaba atrapado entre el flujo.

Arrastrado a lo que fácilmente podría ser su muerte, solo un pensamiento abundaba en su mente junto con el inminente miedo.

"Si no brillo yo, al menos brillara mi ausencia"

Una de las tantas rocas golpeó su cabeza y cayo inconsciente en el acto.

Desde la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen miraba al exterior, teniendo un mal presentimiento por todo su ser, como si algo hubiese olvidado. Fue allí que, a través de su desgastada visión, pudo ver un desprendimiento de terreno en la lejanía y entre todo ello, un brillo amarillo paso disimulado entre todo el aluvión de tierra, cayendo a un rio cercano que se encontraba crecido y agitado por la lluvia.

Mirando la localización exacta del lugar, su mente se disparó y recordó lo que le habían dicho sus congéneres y peor aún, era el lugar en donde debía reunirse con Naruto. Ese brillo amarillo, al recordar ese brillo amarillo en la lejanía, el mayor pavor que pudo haber sentido en su vida lo inundo de repente.

Saliendo rápidamente de su oficina, sin importar los reclamos confundido de sus guardias, Hiruzen emprendio un camino en medio de la lluvia a toda la velocidad que le permitía su envejecido estado en dirección al apartamento de Naruto.

Cuando llego allí, golpeo la puerta desesperadamente.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás ahí, Naruto?!

Sus guardias no demoraron en llegar y sin pedir aprobación, la cual no era necesaria viendo la situación, derribaron la puerta del apartamento e irrumpieron en este.

Hiruzen inspecciono todo rincón del apartamento, mientras que sus guardias aun estaban un tanto confundidos por la situación.

—¿Qué sucede, Lord Hokage? —preguntó uno de los guardias extrañados.

Hiruzen, con una cara llena de desesperación y sus ojos a punto de estallar en llanto, se dirigió con una voz desesperada a sus guardias.

—¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Movilicen a todos si es necesario, pero encuentren a Naruto!

La expresión de Hiruzen fue suficiente para contagiar de aquella angustia a sus guardias y desapareciendo rápidamente, comenzaron a esparcir el mensaje. Todos debían movilizarse para encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Los siguientes días fueron muy agitados, las calles estaban repletas de shinobis de todos los rangos. El pueblo estaba en una especie de emergencia, una emergencia por la desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki.

La gente se cuestionaba sobre todo el alboroto, ¿en verdad era necesario tanto alboroto? Algunos que si bien, conocían la fama del pequeño Naruto, inspirados por la preocupación de su líder, se unieron a la causa para encontrar al niño.

El lugar del desprendimiento fue acordonado, todos los ríos estaban monitoreados. Hasta Teuchi y su hija Ayame, al escuchar de la tragedia, dejaron su puesto de ramen y se unieron a la causa para encontrarlo. Muchos tenían buenas intenciones, pero otros, como Danzo Shimura, movilizaba sus equipos no por la preocupación, si no por el miedo… El miedo de que este chico, el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, cayera en manos enemigas.

Tras 3 días de intensa búsqueda, las esperanzas fueron mermando en encontrar el cuerpo del chico que ya se daba por muerto. El sufrimiento de Hiruzen era evidente y en toda la ciudad, aunque una vez despreciaron a aquel chico, su desaparición había dejado una amarga sensación dentro de ellos.

Pero el que mas sufría era Hiruzen, no podía evitar culparse por lo sucedido. Veía los papeles en su escritorio y mil veces se maldecía a si mismo por su falta de habilidad, por su falta de atención… Por su falta de cariño.

Y para agravar la situación, a menos de un día se acercaba a la aldea un grupo de personas, un hombre rubio junto con su esposa de pelo rojo y en medio de los dos, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules; ansiosos de reunirse con un querido hijo y a la vez hermano.

 **[En algún lugar]**

La primera sensación que vino al cuerpo de Naruto, era un aire húmedo y bastante frio. Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo poco que podía ver era un lecho rocoso que bloqueaba la luz solar.

Lentamente recupero su conciencia, y cuando se quiso mover, se vio incapacitado debido a una pierna y un brazo entablillados.

—¿En donde estoy? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?¡ ¡¿Qué está pasando?¡

—Eh, eh, un poco de calma… Al fin despertaste.

Los gritos de Naruto fueron acallados por una voz profunda que venia de algún lugar de donde estaba, así que movió su cuello para ver sus alrededores y cuando su visión logro regularse un poco, pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra.

Se acercaba lentamente y en el suelo retumbaba el sonido del metal por cada paso que daba, revelando que esta persona necesitaba ayuda para desplazarse.

Cuando entro en el campo de visión de Naruto, este vio por fin a la desconocida figura. Era una persona anciana, que muy posiblemente tuviera la misma edad que Hiruzen; lo mas destacable de aquella persona eran sus ojos rojos, los cuales Naruto ya había visto una vez, eran los ojos de los Uchihas.

Casi al instante de que Naruto se entero de la procedencia del anciano, un cierto dolor lo invadió en su estómago. Era una especie de ardor que, si bien era constante, no representaba mucha incomodidad.

—Niño… Dime tu nombre.

—Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki —respondió Naruto mostrando un poco de desconfianza hacia aquella persona—, ¿fuiste tú quien me ayudo?

El envejecido hombre demoro un tanto en contestar, él solo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionando a Naruto.

—Madara Uchiha es mi nombre.

Al terminar de decir su nombre, espero una reacción por parte del chico, pero este estaba lejos de reaccionar hacia un nombre que no conocía. Esto genero un sentimiento de extrañes y obligo a Madara a cuestionar un poco al chico.

—¿En que años estamos? —preguntó Madara.

—Es el año 2002 —contestó Naruto rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Naruto miró a la lejanía y se quedo unos momentos perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—Había mucha lluvia… Yo iba a reunirme con el Hokage en un lugar y luego hubo un estruendo, creo que mire para arriba y…

Naruto apretó su cabeza para calmar un dolor emergente que le nublaba el pensamiento.

—Hokage… ¿Eres de Konoha?

—…Así es… Tchh.

—¿Qué relación tienes con el Hokage?

—Él, se hace cargo de mi… Se ha hecho cargo desde que puedo recordar.

Madara guardo silencio, con su mirada perdida, metido en sus pensamientos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto le interrumpió con una pregunta.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —pregunto con un poco más de ánimo.

—En esta cueva ahí un rio subterráneo y te encontré flotando allí, estabas malherido y tenias un gran hematoma en tu cabeza.

—¿Hematoma? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto.

Madara lo miró confundido, pero al verle y notar que no tenia mas de 10 años, le pareció bastante normal su desconocimiento ante aquella palabra.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza, has dormidos durante dos días.

—¡¿Dos días?! —exclamó Naruto bastante preocupado—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Dónde?

Madara se sorprendió por la repentina emoción de Naruto y rápidamente señalo la ropa del chico que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la cama en donde se recuperaba.

Naruto se desprendió de las cobijas y se bajó de la cama a lo cual cayo estrepitosamente, debido a su evidente pierna que estaba rota y otras heridas varias. Pero al final, después de mucho esfuerzo y arrastrarse como podía, logro llegar a sus ropas.

Intrigado, Madara se acercó a donde estaba el chico, curioso del porque su preocupación por las ropas.

Naruto por su lado, buscaba de manera celosa en su pantalón, hasta que al final, dio con una pequeña cartera que aún se encontraba mojada.

"¿Una fotografía acaso?" pensó Madara, creyendo que aquel objeto era el causante del problema.

Naruto abrió la cartera y busco intensamente hasta que saco un grupo de papeles.

—No… No puedes ser… ¡Maldición! —exclamó bastante ofuscado ante el resultado de su búsqueda.

—¿Que sucede, chico? ¿Algo importante? —preguntó Madara.

Naruto no respondió de inmediato, solo se limitaba a mirar aquellos papelillos y expresar su descontento. Luego sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y una pequeña lagrima bajo por una de sus mejillas.

El solo extendió los papeles hacia Madara, quien con mucho esfuerzo los pudo tomar y forzó un poco su visión para leer lo que decían. Todos los papeles eran casi iguales y en ellos estaban escritas las siguientes palabras.

"Ichiraku Ramen, ticket para cliente especial. Ramen gratis para el día lunes"

El siguiente decía martes y el otro miércoles, todos marcaban un día en específico.

—Hoy es miércoles, y no creo que el viejo me reciba los dos tiquetes anteriores… ¡Maldición! —con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto sufría mas por los tiquetes que por el estado de su cuerpo y su situación.

Madara se sintió un poco furioso al inicio, luego confundido, pero al final, al ver al estado del chico y su inocencia… Solo pudo reír.

—Aun eres un niño —exclamó Madara un tanto risueño—. En verdad los tiempos han cambiado. No pierdas el tiempo en eso, vuelve a la cama y descansa.

—¿Qué no pierda el tiempo? Esos tiquetes son lo más valioso para mí, si alguna vez probaste el Ramen de Ichiraku estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Madara, Naruto se levantó grácilmente a pesar de tener la pierna fracturada. Y aunque se movía de a poco y no asentaba mucho la pierna, su velocidad de recuperación lo había dejado asombrado, algo que hizo incrementar algunas sospechas.

Naruto mientras tanto, volvió a recostarse y a cubrirse con las cobijas.

—Abuelo, ¿Qué haces para divertirte? ¿No tienes algún radio? ¿Un televisor?

—Televisor… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Madara.

—¿No sabes que es un Televisor? Todo el mundo sabe lo que es un televisor, que pena me das abuelo —habló Naruto en tono burlón.

—No digas nada, tu no sabias lo que era un hematoma.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para callar a Naruto y que se sintiera un poco apenado. Madara se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

—Mirame a los ojos —dijo Madara.

—Para que quieras que haga eso… —Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, se encontraba en una especie de desagüe, en donde el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Mientras que miraba el lugar y este le era conocido de alguna forma, su atención fue interrumpida por un estruendo metálico a sus espaldas.

Cuando giró, lo que vio fue una gran reja con gruesos barrotes de metal. Dentro de esta, grandes garras golpeaban aquella reja de manera violenta y contundente, produciendo sonidos atronadores.

Al lado de Naruto se encontraba Madara, quien miraba aquella reja fijamente y esbozaba una sonrisa. El chico, por su lado, se apego lo mas posible al envejecido hombre, ya que sabía muy bien que era lo que se encontraba detrás de las rejas, era aquel ser que habitaba en sus pesadillas.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar… Kyubi —exclamó Madara.

Al instante, unos grandes y amenazantes ojos que brillaban de un color rojo intenso, emitieron su brillo a través de la reja.

—De todos los malditos que habitan en este mundo, tenía que ser tú.

Fueron las palabras de una voz gruesa y por su tono, llena de rencor.

El movimiento de aquella criatura hizo que todo el lugar temblara y paso tras paso, se acercaba cada vez mas a los barrotes de su prisión. Allí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su figura fue revelada, era un zorro de gran tamaño, con filosos colmillos y nueve esplendidas colas revoloteaban a sus espaldas.

Su respiración resonaba en todo el lugar y su mirada no se apartaba de Madara, quien también lo miraba fijamente.

—Es mejor que me mantengas en esta celda, de otro modo no escatimare a la hora de acerté sufrir, a ti y a todo tu clan maldito. Y, aun así, sería muy poco para desahogar mi furia hacia ustedes.

Naruto se ocultaba detrás de Madara, mientras que este seguía con una actitud estoica ante las amenazas del Kyubi.

—Sabes, tal vez esto sea parte del destino… Todo el universo se confabula para cumplir mi verdadera misión.

—No eres el único que piensa eso, Uchiha Madara.

La voz de una cuarta persona, que provenía de algún lugar, llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Cuando lograron encontrar a la cuarta persona, este era un hombre con una cara extraña; tenia dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza y portaba un bastón en sus manos, pero lo más característico del individuo, eran sus dos ojos de un color entre violeta y gris que formaban un patrón circular.

—Imposible —exclamó Kurama.

—Es más que posible… Está sucediendo, hijo mío —contestó aquella persona con una pasividad en su voz digna de los sabios.

Kurama y Madara estaban consternados por el encuentro y Naruto permanecía indiferente a la situación que se desarrollaba. Mientras, Madara, miraba asombrado este hecho, ya que al ver el legendario Rinnegan en otra persona, solo indicaba que se trataba de aquel que antaño era llamado 'El Sabio de los Seis Caminos'

—Se que estas sorprendido, Uchiha Madara, no hay motivo para no estarlo. Fue la intromisión de y chakra junto con el del chico que esta a tus espaldas lo que me trajo aquí y si bien estoy sorprendido al igual que tú, también siento una gran satisfacción por que el destino cruzara nuestros caminos.

—Si tu estas aquí, solo significan dos cosas… —habló Madara con un tono que demostraba su asombro—. O estoy en buen camino y llegaste aquí para instruirme en mi objetivo, o por el contrario… Todo lo que he estado haciendo… ¿Acaso he tomado el camino erróneo?

Ansioso por la respuesta, Madara esperó por una respuesta de aquel mítico ser.

—Lamento decirte que es la segunda opción y he venido a intervenir, aunque no era mi intensión en un inicio —contestó el sabio.

La expresión de Madara se tornó estoica y estuvo distante por corto tiempo. Pero al final, dirigió su mirada severa hacia el sabio y formuló una pregunta con tintes agresivos.

—¿Qué me asegura que tu eres real y no una artimaña del Kyubi para frustrar mis intereses?

—Haces bien en desconfiar —contesto el sabio—. Mi nombre es Hagoromo y fui yo quien se encargo de que a ti llegara la energía que hoy conoces como chakra, fui yo quien, junto a mi hermano, selló a mi madre y al terrible Jubbi en la luna. He visto el desarrollo del mundo por mas de dos milenios y se mas que nadie que a pesar de todas las tragedias que se han presentado por mi voto de confianza a la humanidad, que tu aun guardas un poco de esperanza en tu corazón marchitó por el odio y el resentimiento. Se mas que nadie que todo este mal, ha sido provocado por un ultimo esfuerzo de tu corazón por arreglar las cosas, un ultimo esfuerzo de que el alma de mi hijo, Indra, logre su victoria en torno a la paz… Pero oscuros individuos han manipulado tu misión, y es mi deber moral el intervenir, antes de que esta batalla genere más sufrimiento.

La cantidad de información que Madara saco de aquellas palabras, le abrumaron tanto que quedó perplejo. Analizando todas y cada una de las palabras que Hagoromo había dicho hicieron surgir multitud de preguntas en su ser, pero de entre todas ellas, dos primaban entre las demás.

—¿Indra, mi ancestro? ¿Oscuros individuos?

—La respuesta de la segunda, respondé la primera. Antiguamente tuve dos hijos, Indra, el mayor, y Asura, el menor. El mayor debía de proteger al menor, ese siempre fue mi deseo, pero algo en su pasado lo cambiaria todo y aunque me llamaron sabio, en realidad fui un tonto. Kurama sabe muy bien la historia, pero debo de aclarar tu mente con la verdad. Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…

Sorprendentemente, todo el escenario cambió, transformando todo el lugar a unos grandes pastizales y bosques alrededor. Al fondo se veían algunas casas de madera, construidas a base de una infraestructura muy antigua.

Era evidente de que todo ello era obra de Hagoromo. Todo el escenario se movía a voluntad y cuando estuvieron en frente de una gran mansión hecha en madera, como los demás edificios, lograron ver a una mujer de una tez blanca como el papel y dos cuernos que brotaban de su cabeza.

Debido a que todo era un Genjutsu, el tiempo en el exterior pasaba muy lento. Eso dio tiempo para mostrar toda la verdad acerca del pasado de Hagoromo y de sus hijos, Indra y Asura. Todo para dar como resultado el descubrimiento de una voluntad encargada de hacer el caos, un ser oscuro y sin forma que movió los hilos desde la antigüedad para consumar su plan, revivir a Kaguya y devolverle su control sobre la tierra.

Al ver todo ello, Madara sufrió diversas emociones a lo largo del recorrido que aclararía su mente. Al principio se sintió confundido, luego se lleno de una ira inconmensurable pero este mar de emociones desemboco en un solo resultado, la frustración y la humillación resultante de saber que todo aquello por lo que lucho en vida… Fue una mentira.

Termino siendo un actor mas en el teatro de su supuesta misión para traer la verdadera paz al mundo.

Kurama estuvo calmado la mayor parte del tiempo, si bien había sido un ser casi incontrolable durante siglos, la presencia de su padre hizo mas en su corazón que cientos de años de odio.

—¿Ha quedado todo claro? —preguntó Hagoromo refiriéndose a Madara, pero no recibió una respuesta.

Madara apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba al cielo generado por el Genjutsu. Naruto que estaba aferrado a sus ropas, lo miraba y lograba encontrar un sentimiento muy familiar dentro de Madara, sentía la soledad en su ser.

Tratando de animarlo un poco, Naruto se posicione en frente de este y le propino un abrazo. Algo que Hiruzen hacia y que, gracias a ello, Naruto lograba olvidarse de aquel oscuro sentimiento que tanto hería su alma.

Kurama miro este hecho con una mirada distante, pero un tanto impresionado por la resolución del chico al percibir las energías de Madara y reaccionar para apaciguarlos.

Madara puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y al instante, una lagrima solitaria cayó al piso; luego se agacho y abrazando a Naruto, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombre de aquel chico.

Eran las lagrimas de un hombre que lo había perdido todo, debido a una meta que al final, no le pertenecía realmente. Dejó atrás familia y amistades para embarcarse en lo que creía correcto y al final, su destino solo fue un espiral profundo que lo destruyó como ser humano.

—Se que tu sufrimiento es grande, pero cuando un hombre lo pierde todo… Cuando un hombre no tiene nada, mucho mas es lo que le rodea —habló Hagoromo—. Tus pecados te preceden y eso es algo claro, pero de ahora en más puedes enfocar tu vida a lo que tu decidas y creeme que si aun tienes algún deseo de vislumbrar la paz en este mundo, tu ayuda será un gran recurso para forjar los cimientos de un nuevo mundo.

Madara dejo de sujetar a Naruto y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Eh de pensarlo un poco. Ya que, para ser sincero, no se que es lo que quiero en estos momentos. Son muchas cosas en mi mente en estos momentos y una de las principales directrices de un Shinobi es no tomar decisiones si no tienes una mentalidad clara… Eso solo trae problemas a futuro.

—Eres libre de elegir. Si quieres que espere, lo hare con gusto.

Kurama se encontraba asombrado por lo sucedido, su padre, una vez mas lo hizo. No hubo hombre mas lleno de odio en el mundo que Madara a ojos de Kurama, y solo faltó la intervención del Hagoromo para cambiar su punto de vista.

—Kurama —habló Hagoromo—. Veo que al igual que ese hombre, tu corazón también esta ennegrecido por el odio y el rencor.

Kurama se acercó a Hagoromo y se recostó junto a este, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de comprobar que verdaderamente era su padre con quien hablaba.

Hagoromo, por su lado, acerco su mano y acaricio suavemente la nariz de Kurama, como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado, antes de partir.

—No hay necesidad que hables, ya que veo el reflejo de tu alma en tus ojos. La ambición humana a herido profundamente tu corazón y el odio que hoy cargas encima, es resultado de aquellas heridas que mal sanaron. Si bien has crecido grande y poderoso, aun veo aquel cachorro de corazón sensible que se preocupa por aquellos que quiere.

Kurama tenía la intención de hablar, pero sus crecientes ganas de entrar en llanto no le permitían formular palabras. Tantas cosas para decirle, pero sin ninguna forma de organizar sus sentimientos emergentes.

Hagoromo giro su vista hacia a Naruto, quien trataba incansablemente de animar a Madara. Kurama también observo aquella escena con mucha atención.

—Siempre he creído que el corazón es aquella guia que nos conduce al futuro, y eso bien lo sabes tú, hijo mío. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero te pido que mires aquel corazón inocente que esta allí, tratando de remendar un corazón destruido por el poder. Miralo crecer y desarrollarse como persona, si tu corazón no logra congeniar con los sentimientos de aquel chico, no te culpare si no quieres ayudarle.

—Viejo, lo que hay en mi ser… No creo que sane con las buenas voluntades de una sola persona. Todo lo que hiciste para guiarlos por el camino correcto y al final, siempre decidieron tomar la vía rápida, la vía que destruye toda esperanza.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda. Cuando un bosque se incendia, las cenizas sirven para que la siguiente generación de arboles crezcan fuertes y sanos; si mi opinión sirve de algo, creo que estoy viendo al primer brote que surge de las cenizas.

Kurama recapacito sobre su odio, pero algo llego a él con mucha seguridad. Los daños en su ser no desaparecerían por las palabras de su padre, ya que el no era el causante de su sufrimiento, lo eran los humanos. Si estos quieren que él confié nuevamente en ellos, tendrán que ganárselo por sus propios méritos.

—Estaré atento a lo que me ofrezca este chico, cabe en él demostrarme que estoy equivocado —habló Kurama, alzando su hocico nuevamente y alejándose un poco de allí.

Hagoromo lo miro y sintió alegría de reencontrar la esperanza escondida en el corazón de Kurama. Mientras estaba distraído, Madara se acerco a él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Y bien, ¿Ya te decidiste?

—Así es, ayudaré.

—Esta bien, te hablare del plan —dijo Hagoromo complacido—. Para ellos utilizaremos tu ultimo pecado.

De vuelta, fuera del Genjutsu; Madara se levantó de aquella cama y Naruto también se apresuró en seguirlo, aun con dificultades por su pierna.

Ambos se dirigían al gran árbol que se alzaba dentro de la cueva. Madara no pudo evitar mirar la figura que se formaba en mitad del tronco y sentir dolor por todo lo ocurrido, tuvieron que pasar décadas para que el en verdad comprendiera a su antiguo camarada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué nos toca hacer? —habló Naruto, alejando la concentración de Madara.

—Muchas cosas, chico, muchas cosas —le contesto Madara.

Pasaron algunos días mientras trabajaban en el primer paso del plan, entre esos días, tuvieron que ingeniarse una manera para suministrarle alimento a Naruto. Obvian muchos hongos en la cueva, además de insectos y aunque al principio se negó con demasiados énfasis, tuvo que resignarse al verse derrotado por el hambre.

Fueron un total de tres semanas, pero al final, al lado del árbol se encontraba un agujero relleno de su sabia. Este brillaba con un color bastante claro, ya que era un líquido rico en Chakra; algunos tubos salían de su interior, los cuales estaban conectados a la espalda de Madara.

—Ya está listo —exclamó Madara—. Quitate la camisa y comienza a acumular chakra, Naruto.

Quitándose la camisa, Naruto hizo su mayor esfuerzo para concentrarse. Como resultado de esto, una serie de símbolos aparecieron en su estómago, siendo estos el sello que contenía a Kurama en su interior.

Siguiendo los pasos que le había indicado Hagoromo, Madara procedió a cargar su palma con chakra y termino por debilitar el sello de una manera sutil, para poder aprovechar el gran chakra de Kurama.

Cuando todo ello estuvo hecho, Naruto procedió a entrar en aquella laguna y sumergirse completamente. Madara por su lado, tomo asiento y empezó a mandar parte de su chakra hacia aquella laguna.

El agua empezó a brillar cada vez más y este brillo empezó a tornarse de color naranja. Además, pequeñas burbujas empezaban a frotar, cada vez mas frecuentes, pasado un tiempo, el agua empezó a agitarse y Naruto salió de ella rápidamente.

—¡Quema! ¡Quema!

Revolcándose en el piso rocoso y frio de la cueva, comenzó a calmarse un poco hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Con una respiración un tanto fuerte y la piel roja por las pequeñas quemaduras del liquido caliente, Naruto no tardo en levantarse del suelo.

—¿Funciono? —preguntó Madara.

Naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Madara pudo notar que sus ojos ahora eran grises con algunos patrones anillados, siendo esta la señal de que todo había salido a la perfección. Naruto era ahora un portador del legendario Rinnegan.

—A decir verdad… Me arden un poco los ojos —contestó Naruto, mientras restregaba sus ojos para calmar la incomodidad.

—Recién has adquirido el poder, es normal que no te acostumbres. Por el momento, descansa si es lo que deseas —exclamó Madara señalando la cama del fondo.

Naruto siguió frotando sus ojos mientras se dirigía hacia allí y una vez que se recostó, no demoró en dormirse.

—Veo que los has logrado —exclamó Hagoromo, haciendo presencia en el sueño de Naruto—. Me alegra que todo haya funcionado bien.

—¿Qué debo de hacer ahora, anciano? —habló Naruto, quien se esforzaba un poco para poder mirar a los ojos a Hagoromo, debido a la altura de este.

—Oye —exclamó Kurama—. Ten más respeto, ese hombre es un sabio. Tratalo como tal.

—Agradezco tu intervención, pero aun es un niño. No hay necesidad de molestarse por cosas como estas.

—Lo que tu digas —contestó Kurama mientras refunfuñaba—. Es por eso que todos haya fuera son unos salvajes, no les inculcan respeto desde chicos. Que no les sorprenda luego cuando vaya por ahí, llamando a todos como se le de la gana, luego empezara a juntarse con gente estúpida y…

Dejando atrás los alegatos de Kurama, Hagoromo se agacho a una altura suficiente para quedar a la misma altura que Naruto.

—Ahora presta mucha atención, lo siguiente que harás es esto.

Con el conocimiento del Rinnegan, Hagoromo instruyó un poco a Naruto sobre la utilización de este y como utilizar el camino mas importante en ese momento, el camino Naraka.

Lamentablemente, surgieron complicaciones… Naruto no lo lograba entender. Era obvio, pensó Hagoromo, ya que era un niño de 9 años. Pero ya era la segunda vez que lo explicaba de una manera mas simple y aun así el chico no prestaba la atención suficiente o algo en su manera de enseñarle estaba fallando.

Mas que frustrarse, Hagoromo tomo esto como un reto y al final encontró la verdad indiscutible para enseñarle cualquier cosa a Naruto y que este la aprendiera rápidamente. Esa verdad, es que había que tratarlo como lo que era, un niño.

Acostumbrado, a enseñarle a personas adultas, Hagoromo tuvo que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto aun después de haber muerto y al final, logro superarlo con éxito. Si bien, Naruto no tenia el portentoso intelecto de Indra cuando este tenía su edad y hasta Asura mostraba un cierto talento en ello, pero ah diferencia de aquellos dos, Naruto lograba deducir de una manera increíble con explicaciones vagas. Eso alegro mucho a Hagoromo y convirtió una simple lección del camino Naraka en una lección mucho más amplia, pero aún tenían mucho más tiempo para entrar en profundidad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto despertó. Madara se encontraba dormido en aquella silla grande de madera.

Una gran sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en el rostro de Naruto, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, empezó a acercarse con a este con la intención de asustarle.

—Se que estoy viejo, pero aun puedo sentir tus pasos. Es como si un elefante se acercara a mí. —contestó Madara—. ¿Lograste hablar con él?

Madara se fijó en lo ojos de Naruto, y al ver que el Rinnegan se encontraba desactivado, dedujo que algo había aprendido.

—Parece que sí —habló antes de que Naruto emitiera respuesta—. Muéstrame lo que aprendiste.

—A ver…

Naruto comenzó con activar y desactivar su Rinnegan, si bien se notaba una ligera irritación en sus ojos, el chico no mostraba mucha molestia. Luego con unas pequeñas piedras que había en la caverna, logro atraerlas y repelerlas, algo destacable, pero no sorprendente a ojos de Madara.

Pero al final, para sorpresa de este, Naruto empezó a realizar algunos sellos de manos y al asentar su mano izquierda abruptamente en el piso, sellos comenzaron a cubrir su posición.

—¿Lo puedes ver? —preguntó Naruto, demostrando un poco de esfuerzo en su voz.

—Solo tu puedes verlo —exclamó Madara.

—De esa manera, pierde la gracia si no puedes verlo.

Frente a Naruto, se levantaba la cabeza de un ser de gran tamaño, rodeado por algunas llamas de color purpura y en su frente un Kanji que significaba Rey.

—¿Puedes mantenerlo? —preguntó Madara.

—No por mucho —contestó Naruto un poco jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de él, Kurama y Hagoromo miraban detenidamente el progreso del chico. Viendo que era necesario todo esto, Hagoromo lanzo una mirada a Kurama, siendo esta una señal para que colaborara un poco con la carga del chico.

Kurama hizo malos gestos, pero no demoro en sucumbir y destinar su chakra para apoyar un poco al chico.

Con las energías renovadas, Naruto recupero un poco el aliento y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Madara habló.

—Ya sabes que hacer muchacho.

La boca de aquella criatura se abrió y su lengua empezó a estirarse, hasta que finalmente envolvió completamente a Madara y lo tragó enseguida, cortando todos sus lazos con el árbol que lo mantenía vivo.

Eso fue algo mas grotesco de lo que se imaginaba Naruto. El ver como ese ser engullía de una manera tan fácil a un cuerpo humano era algo aterrador para su mente.

"No te desconcentres, mocoso" le gritó una voz en su interior y Naruto tuvo que recuperar su concentración de inmediato.

Conforme aquel ser parecía masticar, Naruto sentía como sus energías eran drenadas a montones. Como si lo órganos en su interior quisieran salir de dentro de sí, luego sus ojos empezaron a arder y perdían enfoque de vez en cuando, hasta podía sentir como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero algo que el no se percataba en el momento es que era sangre lo que brotaba de sus ojos.

Kurama sintió angustia por algunos momentos, pero Hagoromo se adelantó a sus preocupaciones.

—Va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Confiando en la palabra de Hagoromo, logró calmarse un poco y mirar todo el proceso con detenimiento.

Naruto sabia que debía de aguantar, ese era su deber. Luego de unos momentos, para su alivio, todas esas sensaciones cesaron y aquel ser frente a él, abrió su boca y Madara salió de su interior. Alegre por haber cumplido su deber, Naruto cayó ante el cansancio, no sin antes ver como Madara se acercaba a él y lo tomaba en brazos para evitar que se lastimara.

—Lo hiciste bien.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de desmayarse.

A la mañana siguiente, algunos estruendos lo despertaron y le costaba un poco respirar. Lo que primero noto es que la cueva estaba repleta de humo y cuando se levantó, el árbol que hasta el día de ayer había mantenido a Madara con vida, estaba ardiendo.

Tanto los muros como el piso estaban llenos de agujero y se podría decir que todo se caía a pedazos.

—¡Por fin despiertas! Toma toda tu ropa, nos vamos de aquí.

Naruto un tanto confundido, empezó a hacer todo ello de inmediato.

—¿Qué paso? —fue lo que dijo cuando se había despertado completamente.

—Nos descubrieron, ese maldito regreso en el peor momento. Es mas duro de lo que pensaba

Cuando Naruto tuvo todo encima, Madara lo levanto y lo subió a sus espaldas donde logro sujetarse como pudo.

Tomando impulso, Madara dio un salto enorme y cargando una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus brazos, logro de un solo golpe abrir un gran agujero en el techo que los lleva hasta el exterior.

La luz del sol del mediodía cegó por un momento a Naruto, pero cuando recupero su visión, lo primero que vio fue un gran bosque, rodeado de frondosos bosques y múltiples esqueletos de grandes criaturas.

Madara aterrizo y empezó a moverse grácilmente entre los arboles a gran velocidad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Naruto, aun asustado por todo lo sucedido.

—Aun no lo sé —contesto Madara de inmediato.

—¿Qué haremos?

Madara guardo silencio unos instantes, pero luego respondía con un tono optimista.

—Lo que teníamos planteado en un inicio, entrenarte hasta que seas fuerte.

* * *

 **Me pregunto que habra pasado en Konoha, ¿Si habrá brillado la ausencia de Naruto? ¿Ustedes que creen?**  
 **Si quedaron con ganas de mas, no duden en dejar sus reviews. Todas sus opiniones me serian de gran ayuda para hacer que esta historia crezca y puedan disfrutarla muchas mas personas.**  
 **Sin mas, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
